Lost
by la Pianissima
Summary: It was one of those days when Hibari Kyoya patrolled Namimori. Everything was normal, until he heard a blond Italian herbivore crying, disrupting the peaceful afternoon atmosphere. Child Dino and Hibari fluff. AU.


This is for Jessa Pro'Daydreamer as a reward for winning one of the games I hosted three months ago. I'm really, really sorry if it took such a long time to accomplish. Writing D18 was harder than I thought. Anyways, here it is. I deeply apologized if it didn't turn out the way you asked me. I hope the fluff would be enough.

**Characters:** Hibari Kyoya and Dino Cavallone

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** It was one of those days when Hibari Kyoya patrolled Namimori. Everything was normal, until he heard a blond Italian herbivore crying, disrupting the peaceful afternoon atmosphere. Child Dino and Hibari fluff. AU.

**A/N:** I guess 2013 is a year of firsts for me. This is the first time I'll be writing a D18 story, and I'm still a newbie when it comes to boyxboy pairings, that's why something like this is the end result. So I understand if you find this one-shot a failure. Reviews are nice, but no spamming, flames, or anything highly dehumanizing.

KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sama.

* * *

**Lost**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, age 17, is Namimori's resident Disciplinary Authoritarian. He was a prideful boy, not bowing down to anyone. He considers other people lowly, calling them 'Herbivores' and 'biting' them to death whenever someone breaks the rules, or whenever he's pissed off.

Hibari was on one of his daily patrols in Namimori when something disturbed him. He heard crying, a child's crying. Thinking some neighborhood bully would be around somewhere, he followed the direction of the noise, leading him to the town's park. Disappointed, he didn't see any herbivorous bullies to bite to death, but instead, a boy of 2 years old, wailing all alone in the playground's sand box.

"Pa . . . papà?" The child turned to his direction, eyes filled with crystal tears while his cheeks flushed the color pink. When the young blond didn't recognize Hibari, he started wailing again, louder this time.

Hibari neared the kid, his glare never leaving the kid's bubbly face.

"Herbivore, are you lost?" He asked coolly, squatting down and patting his hand on the blond's head.

"_Dov'è papà?"_ The child asked, confused when the raven haired talked to him earlier. Hibari sighed wearily. _A foreigner._

The Skylark neared the child, his gaze locked on the child's. He squatted, tousling the kid's head. His stoic face scared the blond, making the said blond pout and cry some more. Upon realizing his scary façade, Hibari's thin lined lips curved a bit.

Looking at the kid's clothing, he noticed the imprints on the t-shirt the child was wearing. "Dino." Hibari read aloud. Instantly, the child asked, "Sì?"

Hibari may not know what language the child uses, but he knows that _Sì _means 'yes' in some languages. He concluded that Dino might be the kid's name.

"Dino, come here." He said gently, trying to calm the crying child. He assumed that Dino might be lost, considering the lack of other herbivores in the playground.

Dino looked at the prefect with teary eyes. Hibari wiped them away and carried the young blond. Immediately, the kid snuggled his head on the teenager's neck, as if trying to sleep. Hibari smiled slightly.

Seconds later, he frowned. It's his responsibility now to return the kid to whoever owns him, but the police station is at the other side of town. Slowly, he started walking, tolerating the stunned expressions of the civilians as he passes by. _I'll bite them to death after this._

Along the way, Hibari passed an ice cream shop. Dino reacted swiftly and tugged Hibari's face, as if asking for one. The prefect then bought a kiddie cone and glared at the vendor whose facial expression cannot be explained.

Dino happily licked the ice cream, but with his small hands, the ice cream mostly landed on his face rather in his mouth. Some of the ice cream landed on Hibari's face as well. Sighing, Hibari placed the child down, grabed his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off the ice cream on the kid's face, and later, on his own. When Dino finally finished the cold treat, Hibari held on to Dino's right hand. It's much less energy-consuming for him if he let Dino walk on his own.

Like all kids, Dino had the spirit of adventure inside him. And it was a bother for Hibari to control the child. They passed a toy store and Dino just had to see the claw machine game. The blond tugged Hibari's pants and pointed to the claw game. The little boy even gave him the puppy-eyes look for the skylark to give in. Eventually, at his first try, Hibari caught a white and gold stallion plushie. He gave it to Dino and the kid embraced it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Finally, Hibari and Dino reached the Police Station. The prefect was slowly getting irritated at every herbivorous face he saw. Everyone in Namimori was surprised to see him walk around town with a kid. And for the record, he regretted smiling along the way.

Inside the Police Station, Hibari heard someone talking in broken Japanese. He figured it must be the kid's father. Swiftly, he entered the reception room, Dino obediently following him. He was about to say something when Dino spoke, _"Romário!"_

The man with the broken Japanese turned. He smiled as he saw Dino running towards him.

"_Signore giovani Dino!" _The person knelt, arms open wide as Dino came towards him. He lifted the boy up in the air. _"Dove diavolo sei stato? Ero così preoccupata!"_

Hibari, seeing that his job is done, spun around and went straight for the entrance. But a slight heave from his leg made him stop. Dino was below him, eyes beaming with happiness. The prefect knelt down and petted Dino for the last time, his head on eye level with the boy's. Suddenly Dino gave him a peck on the cheek which made Hibari flinched, his steel-grey, emotionless eyes stunned with surprise.

"_Grazie, signore."_ Dino said. The man named Romario also thanked the prefect.

Hibari merely nodded and resumed his walk outside the station. He saw Kusakabe coming in, saying that he was about to report to the police a few minor infractions of the law. Hibari dismissed him and continued his patrol. In the distance, he can hear Dino saying 'thank you' once again to him. He smiled genuinely after that.

**END.**

* * *

Again, for the Nth time. I'm sorry! I know this wasn't how it's supposed to turn out. I fail at fluff :l

D18 fanatics, I deeply apologized. This one-shot of mine was a great disappointment.

.

Anyways, here are the translations. I got them at the net using some random translator:

"_Dov'è papà?" _ - Where's Daddy?

"_Signore giovani Dino!"_ – Young Master Dino!

"_Dove diavolo sei stato? Ero così preoccupata!"_ – Where on Earth have you been? I was so worried!

"_Grazie, signore."_ – Thank you Sir.

Reviews are humbly welcomed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
